Shuki Levy
Shuki Levy was one of Saban's top producers, composers, and head writers, mainly known and famous for his creative production-wise work on Power Rangers. He was also Haim Saban's partner. He has written some numberous episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers along with the show's other co-workers. Biography Levy was born Born on June 3, 1947 in Tel Aviv, Israel (at the time the British Mandate of Palestine). He began his career as a singer and music performer in various clubs around Tel Aviv. He also appeared in the musical Hair. During the 1970s, Levy performed in France for a duet known as "Shuki & Aviva". Together with his partner Aviva Paz, he scored a hit single throughout Europe called "Signorina - Concertina" which sold two million copies. Levy is noted for his prolific career in composing music; he has a total of 14 Gold- and Platinum-certified records and has composed theme tunes for more than 130 TV shows, which makes him the world-record holder in this regard. Levy's best known work is soundtrack compositions for children's television programs of the 1980s, such as Inspector Gadget, The Mysterious Cities of Gold, M.A.S.K., Dinosaucers, Dragon Quest, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Eagle Riders (also known as Battle of the Planets and G-Force) (the third Western adaptation of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman), She-Ra, and Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors. Levy and then-partner Haim Saban founded Saban Entertainment, a production company responsible for 1990s-era series. In the 1990s, he became known chiefly for his work on the Power Rangers franchise, Masked Rider, VR Troopers and Big Bad Beetleborgs. The company was later sold to The Walt Disney Company in late 2001. He has written and directed numerous episodes for some these television shows and movies such as, Eye of Doom (1987), Perfect Victims (1988), and Blind Vision (1991). Levy was married to television actress Deborah Shelton (former actress of the Dallas series) and was also previously engaged to television actress Sarah Brown of General Hospital fame. He has a son and two daughters from both relationships. Filmography Musicals *2007. Imagine This TV series *2000. Shinzo *2000. NASCAR Racers *1999. The Avengers: United They Stand *1999. Digimon *1999. Spider-Man Unlimited *1998. The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs *1998. The Silver Surfer *1997. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn *1997. The Adventures of Tom Sawyer *1997. Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist *1997. Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *1996. The Incredible Hulk *1996. Bureau of Alien Detectors *1996. The Mouse and the Monster *1996. Eagle Riders (AKA G-Force II) *1995. Princess Tenko and the Guardians of Magic *1995. Space Strikers *1995. Super Pig *1995. Iznogoud *1995. Dragon Ball Z *1995. Masked Rider *1995. Space Strikers *1994. Megaman *1994. VR Troopers *1994. Spider-Man *1994. Sweet Valley High *1994. Crawlers Creepy Crawlers *1994. Tekkaman Blade (AKA Teknoman) *1994. Honeybee Hutch *1993. Walter Melon *1993. Mad Scientist Toon Club *1993. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *1993. Hello Kitty *1993. Journey to the Heart of the World *1992. The Adventures of Pinocchio *1992. Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol *1992. King Arthur & the Knights of Justice *1992. X-Men *1991. Samurai Pizza Cats *1991. Little Shop *1991. Maya the Bee *1991. Space Cats *1990. Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *1990. Lucky Luke *1990. Adventures of the Little Mermaid *1989. The New Adventures of He-Man *1989. The Legend of Zelda *1989. Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *1989. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *1989. Camp Candy *1989. Karate Kid *1989. Ring Raiders *1989. Captain N: The Game Master *1989. Dragon Warrior *1988. AlfTales *1988. Noozles *1988. C.O.P.S. *1988. RoboCop: The Animated Series *1988. Hey Vern, It's Ernest! *1987. ALF: The Animated Series *1987. Beverly Hills Teens *1987. Sylvanian Families *1987. Maxie's World *1987. The New Archies *1987. Dinosaucers *1987. Maple Town *1987. Diplodo *1987. Lady Lovelylocks And The Pixietails *1987. Starcom: The U.S. Space Force *1986. Dennis The Menace *1986. Zoobilee Zoo *1986. The Real Ghostbusters *1986. Rambo and the Forces of Freedom *1986. Popples *1985. M.A.S.K. *1985. She-Ra: Princess Of Power *1985. Rainbow Brite *1985. Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors *1985. It's Punky Brewster *1985. Kissyfur *1984. Punky Brewster *1984. Going Bananas *1984. Pole Position *1984. Kidd Video *1984. Heathcliff" & "The Catillac Cats *1984. Photon *1983. Mister T *1983. Inspector Gadget *1983. The Littles *1983. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *1982. The Mysterious Cities of Gold *1981. Ulysses 31 *1980. Heathcliff *1975. Steel Jeeg *1975. Time Bokan *1970. The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee TV *2000. Final Ascent *1994. Blindfold: Acts of Obsession *1994. Honor Thy Father and Mother: The True Story of the Menendez Murders *1994. Guns Of Honor *1993. Under Investigation *1992. Revenge on the Highway *1987. Bay Coven *1985. He-Man and She-Ra: A Christmas Special Videos *2003. Itty Bitty Heartbeats *1996. Spider-Man: Sins of the Fathers *1991. Sugar & Spice: The Wizard of Oz *1991. Sugar & Spice: Alice in Wonderland *1991. Sugar & Spice: Cinderella *1991. Sugar & Spice: Heidi *1991. Sugar & Spice: Snow White *1989. Little Golden Book Land *1986. My Favorite Fairy Tales Volume 4 *1986. My Favorite Fairy Tales Volume 3 *1986. My Favorite Fairy Tales Volume 2 *1986. My Favorite Fairy Tales Volume 1 *1985. Punky Brewster: More For Your Punky *1980. Goldwing Movies *1998. Rusty: The Great Rescue *1995. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *1992. Round Trip to Heaven *1992. Blind Vision *1992. Prey Of The Chameleon *1989. Trapper Country War *1988. Perfect Victims *1986. Heathcliff: The Movie *1985. Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer *1985. He-Man And She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword *1985. Here Come the Littles *1984. Fatal Games *1983. Les Dalton En Cavale *1982. Blood Tide *1981. Dawn of the Mummy Power Rangers writing credits *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers **''Day of the Dumpster'' **''Foul Play in the Sky'' **''Switching Places'' **''Island of Illusion'' **''A Pig Surprise'' **''Crystal of Nightmares'' **''The Mutiny'' **''The Song of Guitardo'' **''White Light'' **''The Ninja Encounter'' **''Rangers Back in Time'' **''The Wedding'' **''Return of the Green Ranger'' **''A Friend in Need'' **''Ninja Quest'' **''Follow that Cab!'' **''Alien Rangers of Aquitar'' **''Hogday Afternoon'' *''Power Rangers Zeo'' **''Revelations of Gold'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Passing the Torch'' Power Rangers directing credits *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' **''Foul Play in the Sky'' **''The Mutiny'' **''The Ninja Encounter'' **''The Wedding'' **''Return of the Green Ranger'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Passing the Torch'' External links * at the * at the Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Composers